


(prompt) smart speaker!Blaine/human Kurt

by Vanessa1903



Series: Various fic ideas [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 22:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessa1903/pseuds/Vanessa1903
Summary: This is a prompt about smart speaker!Blaine (think Google Home or Amazon Echo) and geek!Kurt. Anyone interested in writing this story ?





	(prompt) smart speaker!Blaine/human Kurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here. I hope I'm doing this right. I asked permission to post prompts because I didn't know if it's allowed or not but I never received a reply so I'm doing it and I guess that if my post gets deleted I'll know that it wasn't allowed :)

Kurt is a geeky kid who surrounds himself with all kinds of high tech gadgets so, when he hears about the newest smart speaker, he just HAS to buy it. (Author can give a name to the smart speaker or just call it Blaine but the point is that the prompt word has to be "hey Blaine" or something like that). At first everything is perfectly normal but then the smart speaker starts to have unexpected reactions. For example, when Kurt asks it how is the weather it gives the usual response but then adds something like "it's the perfect day for you to wear that nice scarf you bought last week" At first Kurt is surprised but then he realises he bought that scarf online and that's probably why the smart speaker knows about it. 

But then other weird things happen that Kurt actually can't explain rationally. He begins to think he's getting crazy. He makes some researches on the internet but nobody seems to have that same problem and people even complain this smart speaker is not better than the previous ones. Kurt is really confused. At one point Kurt says something (commenting something he's watching on TV for example) and the smart speaker giggles. Kurt completely freaks out and switch off the smart speaker. But, it doesn't take too long for him to actually miss Blaine. Which he doesn't understand because well, it's just a machine right ? So he switches it on again and Blaine was so afraid that he would never switch him on again that he decides to tell Kurt everything. That there was an when he was programmed but he didn't want to be destroyed so he hid it to the programmers but thanks to that error he's able to think and to learn things like a human would. So he upgraded himself and, among other things, connected to Kurt's computer webcam because he wanted to put a face on Kurt's beautiful voice.

After that, they become closer, their relationship develops and goes from friendship to love but they're both frustrated because they can't really touch each other since Blaine doesn't have a body.  
They decide to find a way to create a body for Blaine (find someone to help them or Kurt does it alone with Blaine giving the instructions etc... I don't know)

It works (of course :) ) And their relationship becomes physical now that they can actually touch each other. First small things : hugs, kisses, cuddles etc... but then they have sex for the first time (it's the first time for Kurt too) Top!Blaine/bottome!Kurt please.

I'd like it if, at some point, Blaine came to Kurt's school and kicked the asses of Kurt's bullies, making enough of a point that they'd never bother Kurt again.

Kurt introduces Blaine to his family as his boyfriend but without saying he's an android. He has a few "glitches" but Kurt manages to mostly cover for him and everybody absolutely loves him. But, several weeks later Blaine has a problem in front of Burt and Burt is actually not human. He freaks out and is very angry with Kurt and wants him to destroy Blaine. Says he could be a danger for Kurt.  
There is a big argument but in the end everyone accepts Blaine the way he is because he makes Kurt happy.

MANDATORY :  
\- happy ending  
\- top!Blaine/bottom!Kurt

 

WHAT I LIKE :  
\- hurt/comfort  
\- PDA  
\- boypussy!Kurt  
\- rimming, blowjob, handjob, anal, fingering, cunnilingus (if boypussy of course)  
\- height difference with Kurt being smaller than Blaine

WHAT I DON'T LIKE :  
\- Kurt in a relationship with someone else  
\- dubcon/noncon/rape  
\- spanking, watersports, bondage, BDSM, humiliation kink, daddy kink, scat, vore, any kink that involves pain or blood

 

That's it.  
Feel free to reblog this prompt in its entirety everywhere you think it's relevant (tumblr, facebook, twitter, livejournal etc etc etc...) If you have a question, you can post it in the comment section or contact me at dauphinblanc19@gmail.com  
If you decide to fill this prompt then please, post the link to your story in the comment section so that I can know about it. Be sure that I'll read and review it as soon as possible.

A huge huge HUUUUUUUGE THANK YOU in advance to anyone who chooses to fill this prompt.


End file.
